


Coffee, Tea and Daniel

by truth_renowned



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, I Blame Tumblr, peggysous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 17:04:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7900780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truth_renowned/pseuds/truth_renowned
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by a conversation on Tumblr about whether Peggy prefers tea or coffee. It went all peggysous from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee, Tea and Daniel

“That was Rose on the phone,” Daniel says, entering the kitchen again. “My nine a.m. has been canceled. Reyes’s wife went into labor.”

“Hmmm, that's nice,” Peggy says, not looking up from her newspaper.

Daniel takes his seat across from her, his section of the newspaper and coffee cup waiting right where he left them. Within seconds, he is staring at the paper, reading intently. His hand goes to the cup and he lifts it to his lips. He tilts it and… nothing.

He looks in the cup, confused. “What the…”

Peggy's eyes are still on the paper in front of her. “Something the matter?”

“I could have sworn I had an almost full cup of coffee.”

“Maybe you were thirstier than you thought.”

He shrugs. “I guess so.” Getting up from the table, he fetches the coffee pot from the counter and pours himself another cupful. “You want some?”

“No thank you. You know I don't care for it.”

He puts the pot back on the counter and heads back to the table. He is about to sit in his chair when he sees a slight smile on her face.

_Hmmm…_

He sits in the chair next to her and brushes a strand of hair from her face.

She finally looks up from the paper. “May I help you?”

“Just looking.” His thumb traces the curve of her cheekbone.

She smiles as she closes her eyes and leans into his touch. He scoots the chair closer to her and leans in, his mouth meeting hers. She opens her lips to deepen the kiss and...

Daniel abruptly pulls back. “Ah hah! Coffee breath!”

“What?”

“You have coffee breath. You stole my coffee.”

She tries to hide the smirk on her face but doesn't succeed. “Stealing is such a harsh word. It was half-gone anyway.”

“Peggy, there's half a pot on the counter. Why did you have to steal mine?”

“It was there. You weren't.”

“You hate coffee.”

“I do, but I tolerate the way you make it.” She sighs. “I drank the last of your tea and forgot to tell you. I’m sorry. I was in need of a jolt because a certain someone kept me up until the wee hours of the morning.”

He smiles slyly. “I don't remember hearing any complaints. As a matter of fact, all I remember hearing were some moans and oh God and--”

“Daniel!”

“I'm just stating fact,” he says, a satisfied smile on his smug face.

“Pretty proud of yourself, aren't you?” Her hand settles on his thigh.

“Very proud,” he says, his hand covering hers. “And very happy that you are here.” He lifts their joined hands and kisses her knuckles. “To steal my coffee.”

She scoffs. “It was a few sips of coffee. I'll buy you more.”

“I don't want you to buy me more coffee.”

“Then what do you want?”

He gives her the most wolfish smile she's ever seen grace his lips.

“I see,” she says, biting her bottom lip. “So I am expected to work off my debt?”

“That's the idea,” he says, standing, their hands still entwined.

She stands and wraps her arms around his neck. “We have to go to work.”

“My nine a.m. canceled, remember,” he says, his hands at her waist, pulling her close. “And you don't have an active case right now.”

“This is true.” Her lips caress his neck. “I suppose I could be talked into, what do you call it, playing hooky?” Her hands play with the buttons on his shirt. “Just one thing.”

“What?”

“Could I have another sip of your coffee?”

“It’s not my coffee,” he says, untucking the blouse from her skirt. “It’s yours, too. The coffee, the tea, me… we’re all yours, Peg.”

She hums her approval against his neck. “What more could a girl want?”

As they walk to the bedroom, she thinks of more things a girl could want. A few of them even make him blush.


End file.
